


please?

by Fan4life



Series: Jackrabbit-of good times and bad [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bunny wanted was to get some sleep was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	please?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crap...wrote it at 1:02 a.m...please review!

It was late.

Really late.

Time to be asleep, curled up next to his mate in their nest late.

Why wasn't he doing that? Simply put. His mate used the word. The word that parents drilled into their children at a young age in hopes that they'd grow up with manners and impress many with their social grace, but instead where tortured with its over use the way the child would beg and plead and repeat the word until it was all a parent could do not to run off screaming into the night... not that Bunny was thinking about doing that. At least not while he was being looked at with that look.The puppy dog eyes big and pleading, hope filled as they stared into what seemed to be his soul. The bright light in those ice blue eyes sparkling like the stars, and the snow white hair blowing softly in the slight breeze. It was his mate, Jack Frost giving him that look and he was not going to disappoint him. No matter how utterly exhausted he was, E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of hope and spring was not going to disappoint his love.

So with a long suffering sigh he nodded his consent, and was quickly knocked off of his feet by a very happy winter sprite  
"You won't regret this Aster! Thank you so much!" The young sprite cried, as with one arm he clung to his lover and the other he cradled a baby bunny just born.

"Whatever ya' say mate. Im not feedin the thing though. He's yers and yer gonna take care of it." The pooka replied, already dreading the many nights he had waiting ahead.

And it would all start with the word please.


End file.
